Confused
by MarkhyuckJoah
Summary: Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mengerti, perasaan yang ku rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan mu semua terasa sulit untuk di artikan, aku belum bisa menerimanya pun menolaknya. Pair: #MarkHyuck
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

 **Semua** _ **cerita disini hanyalah fiksi semata, don't like don't read**_

Gadis itu terus mengscroll layar handphone yang sedang digenggamnya sambil membuang nafas kasar

"Jangan cemberut terus, nanti cantikmu hilang" lelaki disampingnya sedaritadi memperhatikan tingkah laku pacarnya yang sedang kesal

"Jangan cemberut bagaimana? Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengannya seperti ini!" semburnya dengan kesal, sambil menunjukkan handphone yang dipegangnya ke Mark, bisa dilihat dari layar hp Mark sebuah foto dimana Haechan sedang memeluk leher Mark sambil mencoba mencium pipinya

"Mina, aku dan Haechan sudah berteman sejak lama, lagipula Haechan itu laki-laki, kenapa harus cemburu?" Mark memegang kedua bahu Mina, matanya menatap langsung ke mata gadisnya itu, "And i'm not gay, aku pacarmu, iya kan?"

Entahlah, Mina mau tidak percaya tapi tatapan yang diberikan oleh Mark terasa meyakinkan untuk dirinya, yang Mina lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk tubuh Mark dengan posesif, "Kalau kau sayang padaku tolong jaga jarak dengannya, aku tetap tidak suka melihat dia dekat-dekat denganmu, aku juga sedikit tidak suka Jaemin, jauhi dia juga" ujar Mina posesif di dada Mark

Mark menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Hm" ia hanya bisa bergumam menjawab permintaan Mina, ia mengusap-usap punggung Mina yang masih memeluknya, "Lebih baik kau pulang, aku sudah disuruh pulang juga oleh manager ku"

"Aku masih merindukanmu" gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark, "Aku ingin secepatnya menikah denganmu agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Mark"

Mark tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, "Aku harus punya harta yang banyak dulu baru berani menikahimu"

Mina menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Mark, "Aku tidak perlu harta, aku hanya ingin dirimu" Mina melemparkan senyum manisnya, membuat Mark tak tahan untuk mencubit hidung bangir Mina

"Kau ini, ayo ku antar ke mobil" dengan segera Mark menggandeng tangan Mina dan mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju mobil

Mark dan Mina memang rekan bekerja sebagai MC di salah satu program music, selain itu mereka juga dulunya teman sekelas di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul, dengan banyaknya alasan untuk mereka bertemu akhirnya rasa saling suka itu ada, sebenarnya Mina yang sering menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Mark, membuat Mark akhirnya tertarik juga untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu, selain bertemu saat bekerja, mereka juga biasanya menyempatkan untuk bertemu diluar jam kerja, setidaknya 2 kali dalam seminggu

Contohnya seperti saat ini, setelah menyelesaikan jadwalnya dengan nct, Mark menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Mina di salah satu taman bermain di tengah kota, mereka baru bisa bertemu di tengah malam, karna di jam-jam seperti ini lah mereka 'aman'

Mina mengecup pipi Mark sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Hati-hati ya pulangnya, my prince" setelah mengucapkan itu Mina melambaikan tangannya dan mobilnya mulai melaju menjauhi Mark

Saat mobil Mina mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, ia menghela nafas dengan berat, ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Mina cemburu pada bandmate-nya, terlebih pada Haechan, seingatnya tanpa diminta untuk menjauhi Haechan pun Mark memang selalu menghindar dari Haechan apalagi jika Haechan mulai menunjukkan affection berlebih padanya, ia dengan terus terang akan menolaknya

Entahlah, Mark hanya bingung, ia merasa aneh setiap kali Haechan mendekatinya, menyentuhnya, menatapnya, ia merasa janggal atas sikapnya sendiri, padahal dia tidak sampai sebegininya kalau dengan member lain, hanya pada Haechan saja.

Mark mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman, ia ingin ke supermarket terlebih dahulu, mungkin sekaleng alkohol bisa mengobati otak dan hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk

.

.

.

"Mark, kau baik-baik saja?" Johnny menyapa Mark yang berjalan sempoyongan hendak menaiki tangga

"Hehehe i'm fine bro"

Johnny sudah hafal dengan perilaku mabuk Mark, adiknya itu baru legal tahun kemarin, jadi Johnny bisa membedakan mana Mark yang dalam keadaan normal dan keadaan mabuk "I think you're not, Mark" setelah mengucapkan itu Johnny membantu Mark menaiki tangga hingga sampai ke kamarnya

Doyoung yang melihat Mark dalam kondisi mabuk kaget bukan main, tidak biasanya Mark 'minum' sendirian, biasanya Mark hanya akan 'minum' dengan member nct yang sudah legal, "Dia kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada Johnny, Johnny hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia memang tidak tau apa-apa atas kasus ini

"Tanya saja Haechan, mungkin dia tau sesuatu" usul Johnny

Dengan segera Doyoung menghampiri kamar Haechan, ketika masuk ke dalam kamar milik JaeDong, Doyoung malah mendapati Haechan dan Jaehyun yang sudah terlelap sambil berpelukan

"Besok saja deh" ucapnya sambil berlalu dari kamar itu

.

.

.

"Haechan apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Doyoung to the point

"Tau apa?" Haechan yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca kebingungan tiba-tiba ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu

"Mark semalam mabuk, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu kalau tidak ada sesuatu"

Haechan semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Hyung bicara apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa hyung bertanya padaku? Harusnya hyung tanya langsung kepada Mark hyung" timpal Haechan yang sekarang sudah siap untuk keluar dari kamarnya

Doyoung meraih pergelangan tangan Haechan, lalu ia tarik tubuh Haechan ke dalam pelukannya, "Semangat untuk hari ini, perbanyak minum air mineral, ingatkan dreamies yang lain. Arraseo?"

"Ne, hyung!" Haechan berseru riang, Doyoung menepuk-nepuk kepala Haechan dengan sayang

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju music show Mark tertidur sedangkan Haechan yang ada di sebelah Mark terus memperhatikan hyung kesayangannya itu, tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya, tadi pagi saja Mark masih bersikap biasa padanya, mengobrol ringan sampai masuk ke dalam mobil dan terakhir Mark meminta Haechan untuk membangunkannya nanti jika sudah sampai

Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya pada handphonenya yang berdering

Renjun is Calling

Pip

"Wae?" itu jawaban khas Haechan ketika mengangkat panggilan dari kerabat dekatnya

"Sudah berangkat?"

"Eung, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai. Kalian sudah ditempat?"

"Iya, dan sudah banyak czenies yang menunggu, aku senang sekali melihat cahaya lighstick didalam sini"

Haechan tersenyum mendengar penuturan excited dari Renjun

"Haechan hyung ppali~!" itu Chenle

"Yesseu, Chenle baby" jawab Haechan dengan nada ceria, moodnya sedang bagus hari ini

Promosi dengan teman sebaya memang lebih menyenangkan karna ia bisa bersikap lebih luwes, promosi dengan 127 juga menyenangkan sih karna Haechan bisa menjadi 'Maknae On Top' dan ia tentunya dimanjakan oleh Hyungdeulnya

"Hehehe" tanpa sadar Haechan terkekeh

"Hey, Chan, kau masih disana?" suara Renjun menyadarkan Haechan

"Oh, ya" jeda sebentar sebelum Haechan melanjutkan "Sampai bertemu ditempat"

"Ne~"

.

.

.

"Hey, minum ini dulu" Haechan memberikan komando pada dreamies agar meminum air mineral terlebih dahulu, yang lain menurut dan segera mengambil minumannya masing-masing

Acara music show hari itu berjalan dengan lancar, kini para dreamies sudah ada di dalam ruangan khusus, hanya Mark yang masih berada di panggung karna sekarang jadwal dia MC

Jaemin mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Haechan, "Hey entah kenapa aku kurang suka pada pacar Mark hyung itu" bisiknya mulai bergosip, "Judes sekali wajahnya setiap kali melihatku"

Haechan memperhatikan yang dimaksud 'pacar Mark hyung' itu dengan seksama, "Ah perasaanmu saja, Na"

"Tidak, Chan. Ku beri tau, dia juga suka memandang sinis ke arahmu, tidak kah kau sadar itu?"

"Ah jinjayo?" Haechan bertanya dengan nada super santai

"Ish kau ini dasar tidak peka" Jaemin berujar dengan sebal

Chenle datang menghampiri keduanya dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Jaemin, "Sedang membicarakan apa sih hyung? Sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Chenle dengan tampang keponya

"Kepooo" jawab Jaemin dan Haechan kompak, Jeno Renjun dan Jisung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi ngambek Chenle

.

.

.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Mina ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus nct dream setelah acara music show itu berakhir

Dreamies yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang mau tak mau jadi menunggu Mark yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan pacarnya itu

10menit berlalu

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah lelah sekali" Jaemin dengan mulut sompralnya memecah atensi di ruangan itu

"Kau benar Na, harusnya sekarang kita sudah dalam perjalanan menuju dorm, ugh" Renjun menimpali sambil meregangkan ototnya

Jeno melempar pandangan isyarat 'Hyung ayo kita pulang' pada Mark

Mina yang merasa disindir halus melirik sebal pada Jaemin dan Renjun

"Langsung kabari aku kalau sudah sampai dorm, arraseo my prince?" Mina sengaja menekankan panggilan sayangnya itu agar di dengar oleh yang lain, Mark mengangguk menanggapinya, lama-lama ia merasa tak enak juga

"Kajja" Haechan memberi instruksi lalu keluar duluan dari ruangan itu disusul oleh yang lain

Jaemin merangkul Mark dan membawanya keluar dari situ, saat diambang pintu Jaemin melirik sekilas lalu memberikan smirknya pada Mina, membuat Mina memberengut sebal

.

.

.

19.00

127's dorm

"Iya aku sudah sampai"

"Aku sudah makan tadi bersama dreamies"

"Ne~ nado sa.. Sarang.."

Mark berkata terbata-bata kala matanya melihat sosok Haechan memasuki kamarnya

"Nado sarangahe, sudah dulu ya. Sampai bertemu minggu depan, bye"

"Kenapa diputus teleponnya? Aku hanya mau mengambil beberapa camilan dari kulkas Doyoungie hyung kok" Haechan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke kamar DoMak

"Aku memang mau memutus teleponnya sebelum kau datang" jawab Mark sambil memerhatikan gerak gerik Haechan yang kini mulai menguras habis isi kulkas Doyoung

"Oh begitu" ucap Haechan cuek sambil mengangkat tubuhnya agak kesusahan karna tangannya dipenuhi banyak camilan, "Hyung tolong bukakan pintunya" rengek Haechan ketika tangannya kesusahan untuk membuka pintu

"Nanti kau di marahi Doyoungie hyung kalau mengambil camilan sebanyak itu" ujar Mark memperingati sambil beranjak dari kasurnya, mendekati Haechan

"Marah bagaimana, dia sendiri yang menyuruhku mengambil ini semua, kami sedang nonton film di ruang tengah asal kau tau"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak mengajak ku? Tega sekali" rajuk Mark sambil memutar knop pintu, membiarkan Haechan berjalan melewatinya

"Telponan saja terus sampai telingamu tuli, wlee" Haechan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat, ia takut ketika melihat Mark yang sudah ancang-ancang mau menerkamnya

.

.

.

Hai aku balik hehehe

Sebenernya ini draft udah lama sih, dari jaman promosi we go up, tapi aku baru berani publish sekarang xD

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!**

 _ **Semua cerita disini hanyalah fiksi semata, don't like don't read**_

"Kalau tau ada dia, aku tidak ikut"

Renjun mencubit pinggang Jaemin yang berada disebelahnya, membuat Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya

"YAK! JENO!" teriakan kesal terdengar kala Jeno dengan seenak kegantengannya menyumpalkan popcorn ke mulut Jaemin dengan paksa

"Habisnya mulutmu itu manyun terus daritadi, aku tidak tahan melihatnya" ujar Jeno membuat Renjun menggeplak kepalanya dengan segera

"Bisakah hyungdeul diam? Kalau berisik terus nanti ada yang mengenali kita!" Jisung mengomel pada hyungdeulnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya para dreamies untuk hangout bersama, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop

Satu jam sudah film terputar, tapi tidak membuat Jaemin menikmati filmnya itu, fokusnya malah teralihkan pada dua sejoli yang berada di bangku bawah tepat di hadapannya

"Lihatlah, mereka dengan sengaja duduk di depan berduaan, memisahkan diri dari kita. Lalu apa itu, genit sekali si wanita menyandarkan kepalanya terus-terusan"

"Dasar jomblo sensian" ceplos Chenle dengan polosnya sontak membuat Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chenle dan mendengus sebal

"Ssst, diamlah Nana" Haechan yang sedari tadi menikmati filmnya akhirnya merasa terganggu juga mendengar kicauan tiada henti dari Jaemin

Membuat Jaemin tambah manyun dibuatnya

.

.

.

Setelah film selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di lorong bioskop yang sepi, beruntungnya mereka menonton di hari Senin karna tidak banyak orang hilir mudik disekitar mereka

"Kenapa penampilanmu begitu?" suara Jeno memecah atensi mereka teralihkan pada Haechan yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi

Penampilan Haechan saat ini ialah mensleting jaketnya sampai menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan matanya saja yang terlihat

"Maskerku basah terkena air, untuk menutupi identitasku, jadinya aku seperti ini" tutur Haechan

"Apa? Konyol sekali! Hahaha" Mina tertawa melihat penampilan Haechan yang sangat konyol di matanya, tawanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Mark mendekat pada Haechan

Mark menurunkan sleting jaket Haechan sampai menampilkan wajah bulat Haechan sepenuhnya, Mark melepas masker yang dipakainya, dengan perlahan ia pakaikan masker itu ke Haechan, "Pakai saja, aku bisa jalan sambil menunduk, untung aku pakai topi" kata Mark sambil menaikan kembali sleting jaket Haechan sampai sebatas leher

Haechan tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Walaupun jorok, aku akan pakai ini, gumawoyong" guyonnya dengan nada aegyo, membuat Mark tertawa sambil meninju pelan bahu Haechan

Jaemin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan momen MakDong di depannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya wanita disana, sebuah smirk terpampang jelas di wajah tampan nya, Mina yang merasa di beri smirk oleh Jaemin memelototkan matanya, Jisung yang melihat keduanya bergidik ngeri

"Aku mau pulang!" Mina menghentakan kakinya kesal dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana, Mark yang melihatnya langsung menyusul kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

22.00

Dream's dorm

"Chan"

"Hmmm?"

"Sepertinya handphone mu kedap kedip terus daritadi"

"Ahh biarkan saja, aku ingin tidur"

"Kau sudah menggumamkan kalimat itu seribu kali"

"Maka biarkanlah aku tidur, Jeno" Haechan menggeliat, mencari posisi enak di tubuh Jeno, "Dadamu empuk, enak dijadikan bantal" ucapnya ketika kepalanya ia rebahkan di dada bidang Jeno

Hening sesaat

"Kau tau istilah indirect kiss?" tanya Jeno memecah keheningan

"Apa itu?" jawab Haechan, ternyata lelaki pudu itu belum tidur

"Tadi sore kau memakai masker bekas Mark hyung, maka secara tidak langsung kau berciuman bibir dengan nya"

Jeno bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Haechan

"Jenoyaaa!"

Jeno tertawa puas setelah mendengar nada merajuk Haechan yang salting, ia membenarkan posisi kepala Haechan yang sedaritadi menempel didadanya, "Tidurlah, selamat malam"

.

.

.

Setelah menginap di Dorm Dreamies, paginya Mark dan Haechan langsung bergegas menyusul 127 hyungdeul ke tempat latihan untuk persiapan comeback nct127

Di sepanjang perjalanan Haechan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Mark, sambil sesekali mendusel manja di tubuh lelaki canada itu, Mark tentu tidak keberatan, asal kalian tau saja, jika sedang berduaan saja Mark tidak bisa menolak Haechan, karna tidak ada alasan juga kan untuk menolak makhluk seunyu Haechan?

"Hyung, lihat wallpaper ku"

"Haish, kenapa kau pakai fotoku?" Mark berdecak sebal ketika melihat wajahnya dijadikan wallpaper di handphone Haechan, "Ganti saja dengan gambar estetik"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja"

"Terserah kau saja"

Haechan tidak ambil pusing saat dirinya mendengar helaan nafas berat yang baru saja dihembuskan oleh Mark, ia malah semakin mendusel pada tubuh Mark

.

.

.

"Fuuuh~ good job guys!" Johnny mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada member yang saat ini sedang terkapar di lantai ruang latihan

"Yuta, kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyong bertanya pada lelaki jepang yang sekarang sedang rebahan disampingnya

"Pinggangku sedikit sakit, gila saja kita sudah latihan selama 10jam" eluh Yuta

"Cepat duduk, biar ku pijat punggungmu" Taeyong bangkit dan langsung menarik tangan Yuta sampai membuatnya terduduk

Sementara YuTae sibuk pijat memijat, di ujung sana Gamers Line (JaeDongWin, minus Taeyong) sedang berkumpul untuk mabar, Mark dan Taeil sibuk menatap langit-langit masih kelelahan, Johnny dan Jungwoo sedang berbincang riang, Doyoung? Sudah menyatu dengan lantai latihan

.

.

.

"Mark, jangan tidur terlambat terus, aku tau kau sering bergadang akhir-akhir ini"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban

Haechan kesal saat melihat Mark sibuk dengan handphone nya, "Hyung! Kalo ada yang mengajak berbicara itu di jawab!"

"Ah? Apa? Doyoung hyung tadi bilang apa?"

Doyoung menggeleng, bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti, dirinya dalam mode ngambek karna ucapannya tadi tak di gubris oleh Mark

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku membalas pesan dari Mina, soal pekerjaan" jelas Mark sebelum semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu salah paham

"Pekerjaan berlandaskan percintaan, hah" sindiran Haechan terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Mark

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah sampai di Dorm 127, dengan segera Mark menarik tangan Haechan menuju ruang wardrobe

Haechan yang tak mengerti apapun hanya mengekor di belakang Mark, tapi ia merasa genggaman Mark terasa sangat kencang di pergelangan tangannya

Mark menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan rapat, langsung saja ia mendekati Haechan yang berdiri mematung di pojok ruangan

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti tadi"

Haechan bergidik ngeri mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Mark yang sekarang sedang menatapnya marah

"Memangnya aku berkata apa?" bukan Haechan namanya kalau tidak melawan

"Kalau aku bilang masalah pekerjaan, itu artinya hanya soal bisnis. Tidak lebih."

"Lalu kenapa?" Haechan masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Mark bisa semarah ini hanya karna sindiran Haechan yang tadi?

"Kau. Kau jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tau segalanya tentang percintaanku, bahkan hidupku"

Haechan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mata Mark yang masih menghujaminya dengan pandangan marah

"Selama ini aku bersabar menghadapi sikapmu karna aku menghargai pertemanan kita. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Tapi aku lelah. Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku lagi? Bisakah kau bersikap normal?"

"Apa karna wanita itu?"

"Bukan. Aku yang sudah muak"

Ruangan sempit dan perkataan yang dilontarkan Mark barusan membuat Haechan merasakan sesak bukan main

"Ganti wallpaper handphone mu, berhenti bersikap manja terhadapku, jangan sentuh aku, berlaku lah sewajarnya di sekitar ku"

Kalau Haechan tidak gengsi, Haechan ingin menangis meraung-raung saat ini juga, perkataan Mark sangat menyakiti perasaannya dan melukai kehormatannya

"Baik, kalau itu yang kau mau. Maaf selama ini aku hanya menjadi benalu di hidupmu, Mark hyung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Haechan berjalan melewati Mark begitu saja, meninggalkan sosok Mark yang masih terdiam dan termenung

.

.

.

Haiii ada yang nungguin ff ini ga ya

Ku juga bingung

Ff ini harus dilanjut atau ngga :"

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!**

 _ **Semua cerita disini hanyalah fiksi semata, don't like don't read**_

Sudah seminggu ini Haechan bersikap biasa kepada Mark, yang mana membuat Mark senang bukan main, dirinya menjadi lebih luwes dalam melakukan banyak hal tanpa takut direcoki oleh Haechan

Tapi lain halnya untuk member lain, mereka malah memandang aneh keduanya karna tak biasa melihat markhyuck tidak sedekat seperti biasanya, apalagi Jaehyun selaku markhyuck's nation shipper dirinya merasa jadi sepi konten

"Taeil hyung~" benar, sekarang Haechan menjadikan Taeil sebagai tempat bermanja-manjanya, karna menurutnya hanya Taeil orang kedua setelah Jeno yang dapat menerima affectionnya dengan senang hati

"Good morning Haechanie" Taeil menjawab sambil melakukan pemanasan untuk memulai sesi work out nya

"Hyung aku mau ikut work out" Haechan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengikuti segala gerakan Taeil

Taeil tersenyum, senang karna sekarang ia punya work out buddy, "Oke, ikuti semua gerakanku ya, kalau lelah istirahat saja, jangan dipaksakan" Taeil mulai memberikan komando

"Hyung jebal, aku ini lelaki manly, lihat" omong kosong, biceps yang Haechan pamerkan kepada Taeil malah terlihat unyu dimatanya

Johnny yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya tertawa, interaksi dari dua orang mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya

.

.

.

Malamnya Haechan mengungsi ke kamar YuWiniL, dirinya sudah janjian dengan sang matt hyung untuk melakukan movie night bersama

Awalnya Yuta keberatan karna ia ingin tidur lebih awal, tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga setelah mendapatkan aegyo maut dari sang maknae

Selang 40menit kemudian mereka bertiga sudah tepar sebelum film berakhir di tonton, tentu saja Taeyong yang memang setiap malam patroli untuk mengecek satu persatu kamar yang ada di dorm kebagian untuk merapihkan peralatan nonton YutDongiL

Tak lupa ia selimuti para member yang sudah terlelap

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meminta bertemu di sore hari?"

"Ayolah, Mark! Aku bosan terus menerus kencan di malam hari, memangnya kita ini kelelawar apa?"

Mark tersenyum geli melihat wajah ngambek Mina

"Aigoo, aku kan hanya bertanya, jangan ngegas dong haha"

"Jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu, dasar receh!"

"Hahahaha" bukannya berhenti, tawa Mark malah semakin menjadi ketika melihat bibir Mina semakin maju, "Ekhem... Memangnya kita mau kemana sih, babe?" tanya Mark setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan eskrim"

"Baiklah kita pergi ke kedai eskrim"

"Tapi aku ingin makan di dalam cafe! Cafe yang ada eskrimnya, tidak ingin makan di dalam mobil"

"Kau serius?" Mark kurang setuju dengan ide Mina, karna untuk seorang Idol kencan di sore hari saja sudah sangat beresiko apalagi berdiam diri di dalam cafe? No, Thanks. Mark masih mementingkan karirnya dan karir teman-temannya

"Please?" Mina memasang wajah memelas

"Tidak, babe. Terlalu beresiko, kau tau itu kan?"

"Hah, aku tau pasti akan seperti ini! Kau itu egois, Mark! Tidak romantis!" gadis itu merasa sangat kesal saat keinginannya langsung ditepis oleh sang kekasih

"Memang. Maka dari itu aku minta pengertian mu, aku begini demi kebaikan kita semua. Kau paham maksudku, kan?" Mark memegang tangan Mina untuk meredakan amarah gadisnya itu

Tidak ada jawaban, Mina hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi

.

.

.

Karena Mark orangnya tidak tegaan, ia akhirnya luluh juga. Tidak, mereka tidak makan eskrim di dalam cafe, tapi di perbukitan yang lumayan jauh dari kota

Mark tidak mau gadisnya kecewa

"Kau senang?"

Mina dengan antusiasnya mengangguk, senyum sumringah terkembang di wajah cantiknya, membuat Mark auto ikut tersenyum dibuatnya

Mina mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mark, hendak mencium Mark sebelum suara handphone menginterupsi

"Sebentar ya" Mark merasa lega ketika handphone nya berbunyi, jujur saja dia belum siap untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari berpegangan tangan dengan Mina

 _Doyoung is calling_

"Yoboseyo, ada apa hyung?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang diluar, dengan Mina"

 _"Aishhh. Cepat susul Haechan, dia sedang berada di toko buku, kau tau? Anak itu lupa membawa ATM maupun cash"_

Mark terdiam ketika mendengar nama Haechan disebut, entahlah... Hampir dua minggu tidak berbicara dengan Haechan cukup membuat nama itu asing di telinganya

 _"Helooo, Mark? Kau masih hidup kan?"_

"Tapi hyung aku kan sedang bersama Mina, mana mungkin-"

 _"Aku mengerti! Tapi apa kau tega dengan adikmu sendiri?"_

Benar, sejak kapan Mark jadi setega ini pada Haechan?

"Hyung dimana?"

 _"Aku sedang di studio, apa kau lupa kalau hari ini aku ada jadwal rekaman? Cepat susul Haechan, aku tak mau tau! Sudah ya, hyung sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbicara"_

"Haechan dimana?" lidah Mark sedikit kelu saat mengucap nama itu

 _"Di toko buku coex, kasihan dia pasti menunggu lama. Oh iya, apapun masalah kalian, ku harap kalian cepat berbaikan. Hyung sayang kalian berdua, bye Mark hati-hati di jalan, mwah!"_

Belum sempat Mark menjawab, Doyoung sudah mematikan panggilannya terlebih dahulu

Mark menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik dan mendapati Mina sudah ada di hadapannya, menatapnya penuh curiga

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Pokoknya aku masih ingin kencan sampai malam!"

"Aku juga ingin"

"Yasudah jangan dengarkan apa kata hyungmu itu, Mark!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, kasihan... Haechan" Mark ragu-ragu saat menyebut nama itu, nama yang membuat gadisnya selalu kesal saat mendengarnya

Benar saja, wajah Mina sekarang sudah memerah sempurna, "Dia lagi, memang si jalang itu-" belum sempat Mina menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mark sudah terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangan Mina

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu" ada gurat kesal di wajah Mark saat mendengar Mina menyebut Haechan dengan panggilan 'Jalang'

"Kenapa kau malah membela si jalang itu?! Apa kau tidak cinta padaku?!" ucap Mina semakin menantang, menguji kesabaran Mark

"Cukup" Mark semakin mengeratkan gengamannya di pergelangan tangan Mina, "Kau boleh melarangku menjauhinya, tapi kau tidak berhak menyebutnya seperti itu! Karna dia... Sahabatku. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia, Kang Mina"

 _Plak_

Mina menampar Mark, lalu pergi dari sana dengan air mata yang berlinang di wajah cantiknya

Meninggalkan Mark yang menunduk dengan hati dan pikirannya yang berkecamuk

.

.

.

"Hyung~ jebal kemari sebentar~ aku sudah naksir berat buku ini~" Haechan masih merengek kepada Doyoung, minta dijemput sekaligus minta dibelikan buku yang ia maksud

 _"Tidak bisa, Haechan-ah aku sedang rekaman"_

"Hing~"

 _"Tidak mempan"_

"Baiklah aku pulang saja, huft"

 _"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau tunggu saja disitu, seseorang akan menjemputmu!"_

"Jaehyunie hyung?"

 _"Bukan! Tunggu saja, aigoo kepalaku rasanya mau pecah kau teror terus seperti ini! Sudahlah aku sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku, oke?"_

"Hiks!"

 _"Aku mencintaimu! Bye!"_

Pip

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya dibalik masker yang ia pakai, ia elus-elus buku yang sedari tadi dipeluknya

 _Tap_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Haechan dari belakang, membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang ada dibelakangnya

Ia menatap bingung pada tersangka yang tadi menepuk pundaknya, "Siapa ya?" tanyanya berbisik

"Ini aku bodoh" jawab Mark sambil mengangkat topinya dan menurunkan masker yang dipakainya

"Woah" Haechan membeo, kaget ketika melihat sosok yang sedang kemusuhan dengannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya

"Ayo cepat, kau mau beli buku yang mana?"

"Ini" Haechan menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi di incarnya itu

"Astaga, komik Shinchan. Aku kira kau mau beli buku yang berbobot"

"Hei, komik ini juga berbobot, kau lihat tidak komiknya sampai setebal ini"

"Terserahlah, pakai ini" Mark sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat, langsung saja ia menyerahkan kartu debitnya pada Haechan

Haechan dengan senang hati menerima kartu itu dan langsung saja membayar ke kasir

.

.

.

"Hei! Bukankah itu Mark dan Haechan?"

Saat keluar dari toko buku itu dengan tidak sengaja mereka melewati segerombolan siswi yang sudah dipastikan seorang nctzen yang sialnya mengenali penyamaran mereka

"Tunggu, kau Haechan kan?"

"Iya pasti itu Haechan! Lihat kakinya jenjang sekali!"

"Lalu kau Mark? Lihat! Cincin couple yang mereka pakai sama dengan yang di Boys Video!"

Segerombolan siswi itu malah semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, sampai hampir mengerubungi keduanya

"Bukan, aku bukan Haechan, permisi ya, permisi" dengan berani Haechan maju hendak melewati segerombolan siswi itu

"Lari!" Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dan mulai berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari sana

"HEI!" para siswi itu mengejar di belakangnya

.

.

.

 **Semakin absurd ya ffnya, maaf!**

 **Sedih banget haechan sakit huhuhu**

 **#GetWellSoonHaechan**

 **#GetWellSoonFullsun**


End file.
